<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almost Romancing by MorganSunflowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076343">Almost Romancing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers'>MorganSunflowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batmom Reader series [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne loves his wife, Caring, Caring Bruce Wayne, Cute, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is annoyed with his parents, Damian loves his parents, F/M, Kissing, Sick Damian Wayne, playful banter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman and Batmom finally have a moment together until little, Damian interrupts with a hot cup of tea do to his temporary sickness</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Reader, Damian Wayne &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Batmom Reader series [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almost Romancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2:30 o'clock in the morning. I sat on the couch in the, study. My husband on patrol. We haven't been physically intimate in weeks. I really miss him. I'm hoping we can spend some romancing time with each other. Feel his comfort and to feel the ease he gives me. I see something out of the corner of my eye. I look seeing my husband. I'm his batman uniform. His arm's folded with a playful intrigued look. I contain myself from grabbing him and kissing him. </p><p>"I'm afraid no criminals are here, Batman. Unless I've been in trouble. Otherwise I doubt my husband would approve you seductively looking at me like that. He's quite the protective type" I playfully said </p><p>"it'll be our secret" he said softly </p><p>It's our playful dance that keeps our marriage fun. Bruce, took his cowl off with a smirk. He steps to me and kissed me deeply. I close my eye's enjoying the much awaited moment. I wrap my arms around him. We both continued the dance with our lips. He moves his arm on my hip. I move my legs onto the couch. He does the same with his hand remaining on my hip and other on my neck. He moves his hand under my shirt up my back. We continue kissing only parting for breaths. Suddenly his muscles tense and he parts from my lips too soon. </p><p>"Bruce?"</p><p>"I just saw, Damian holding a cup of hot tea. His shoulders slouching--" I cut him off holding his arm's </p><p>"baby get to the point please" </p><p>"I'm afraid he's sick" </p><p>I quickly push Bruce off of me and ran to my little boy. I see him walking to his bedroom. </p><p>"Damian" I softly said </p><p>He turns looking at me. His eye's puffed from lack of sleep. His skin slightly pale. His nose red from either him rubbing it or his temperature is not as it should be. His breathing is small and full of effort. He's wearing a robe over his pajamas. Bruce, stands by me. He remains still allowing me to confront Damian about his current situation. </p><p>"tt" </p><p>"Damian son, are you ok? You look sick" I step to him kneel to one knee. I place my hand on his forehead "oh, baby you're burning up. You must not be feeling to good, ah?" I sadly said </p><p>He sniffs from a stuffed nose "as I saw you were busy disgustingly locked on each other's lips. I'm not ill even if so I'm more than capable of caring for myself" his voice hoarse proving to me he's sick</p><p>"oh nonsense. Let's get you some medicine. You can bring your tea to ease your throat. You can stay with us tonight and I'll adjust the temperature in the room" I softly said, goodbye romancing night hello sweet comforting night with my little boy </p><p>"this is unnecessary, mother. You are being absurd" he groaned  </p><p>"Damian, you've known me for a long time. Do you really think that you are gonna change my mind?"</p><p>"tt"</p><p>I kiss his head he rolls his eye's. I honestly didn't care. I look to my husband who had a soft smile. I stand and step to my husband. I place my hand on Bruce's shoulder he leans his head to the side so I can kiss his cheek.</p><p>Bruce's P. O. V</p><p>I place my hand on my son's back. We both step to my shared bedroom with my wife. I open the door. I set the temperature to a lower temp.</p><p>He yawns "father this is ludicrous. Mother is concerned for unimportant matters" he protested with his tired voice </p><p>"Damian, I stand by, Y/N. Your health is not something you should take lightly, son"</p><p>"tt"</p><p>I step moving the covers to allow my son to lay down without using effort to move them himself. I turn, Damian's still and shoulders remain slouching. It's a rare moment for him to be so vulnerable. As much as it pains me to see him ill. It's a moment for me to be a good father to him. I step to him taking his tea. I scoop him up into my arm's. His body feels hot. My heart worsened. He needs to lay down and rest. I lay him on the bed in the middle. He lays on his side with a irritated look upon his face. I hear footsteps of my wife, Y/N. She stands by the bed. I sat on the bed. Hopefully his sickness will not last long. I'd do anything to take it away and allow him to sleep soundly. </p><p>"let's get some meditation in your system, son" I said with a soft and stern tone </p><p>Damian, grunts. </p><p>"oh, buddy" Y/N softly said</p><p>I held his wrist as he sits up. Y/N, grabbed his hot tea. She gave Damian the tea and medicine. He took the medication and swallows.</p><p>"there now I've taken the unnecessary medication. I am healed. I shall go lay in my b-bed" he said with beyond annoyance </p><p>"lay down, son" I demanded</p><p>Y/N's P. O. V</p><p>My heart warms seeing Bruce being fatherly to, Damian. I lay on my side of the bed. Bruce, lays down all three of us laying under the comforting covers. Damian's, blue eye's shut and breaths small. I wish I could take his sickness away. I gently rub Damian's head. He takes a deep breath as if in relief. I recognize that relaxing breath from his father. After Bruce returns from a long night of patrol. I will at often times rub his head gently and he'll sigh in relaxation. </p><p>"I suppose this isn't as unnecessary as I thought it to be" he mumbled</p><p>I chuckled and kiss his warm head. He softly smiled. My heart melts seeing that, adorable, rare, and little smile. It took time for Damian to treat me kindly. At first he only called me by my last name, then 'step-mother'. Now he claims that I am more of a mother to him than his birth mother Talia ever could amount to. I cringe to my core thinking of the cruelty he went through. I treasure the moments he will rely on Bruce and I. Even if I must wait another night to get my love from my loving husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>